Someone You Loved
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kikyo defeated Naraku by giving him what he wants, her heart. Inuyasha is devasted and it's up to Kagome and Sesshomaru to find him and save him from self-destruction. A love lesson that Kagome must practices as she preaches. But Kagome and Inuyasha aren't the only two who are going to learn from this and Sesshomaru most decide on a leap of faith, something he scolded Kagome on.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm going under._

Sesshomaru was one to notice even the smallest change in body language, especially when it came to his enemies, though he couldn't really call the small rough group of mix-matched misfits his enemies any longer. That, however, did not carry over to the dead Miko.

There was something amiss with his brother's two women.

Subtle to anyone else, not to him. Kikyo was keeping a distance from his brother and was becoming quite short with the man she wished to drag to hell, though it seemed that she was abandoning that idea as of now, at least it seemed that way to him. Then there was Inuyasha's other woman, the living breathing Miko. She was for once quiet. Oddly quiet, and he would catch her looking at the Dead Miko as if she were playing some type of puzzle. So either they were both up to something, or one was up to something, and the other female knew it.

Sesshomaru did not understand this love triangle at all, and his brother's aloofness to their body language just further confirmed the feeling he had towards the fool. How did he not notice something was amiss with them. Females were easy to read, well sometimes. Kagome could surprise even him.

The slayer either didn't care or was to busy to care, which he could not blame her; she had her own set of problems. Then there was the Monk who had more problems than them all, yet still.

Sesshomaru glided his eyes over to the Monk, who stood next to the slayer, standing silent as Inuyasha once against stood between two Mikos, ears down, tail between his legs, aloof. Miroku's eyes met with Sesshomaru's, and then there was some silent understanding.

The Monk knew something was off as well. Sesshomaru let his eyes go to Kagome, then back to the Monk, and again, thank Kami, he seemed to understand and nodded.  
Miroku coughed "We should make camp it is getting late, Kagome won't you help me gather wood?"

Kagome slowly pulled her eyes away from Inuyasha, who was pleading with Kikyo moments ago about something, "Yeah, sure."

Sesshomaru watched as the Monk and Miko made their way, and he soon followed.

Inuyasha turned, "Hey, who made you, boss!"

But they were gone, and when he turned around, Kikyo was gone too.

"Ugh!" He looked at Sango, who only shrugged her shoulders.

Kagome started to mindlessly pick up sticks until she noticed Miroku wasn't, "Hey, why am I the only one picking up wood?"

"Something seems strange; I felt an odd aura around Kikyo,"

Sesshomaru noticed a strange change in her face "I felt something too,"

"Not really evil,"

"Yet, ominous?"

"Hmm, I think that is a good word,"

Kagome tilted her head and looked passed Mioku, "Why are you sneaking?"

Sesshomaru came into view, walking as lazy as ever "I do not sneak Miko, I merely observer, I have no need to sneak,"

"Sneak is an odd word to use with him," Miroku pointed out.

"My brother is clueless and once again proves he is an incapable male,"

"Hey," Kagome defended,

"If you Miko, keep that up you will fall prey to harm that can not be undone," He came closer to her and looked down "And there will be no one to save you, you will have to save yourself at some point,"

"Do you think its that bad?" Miokru asked,

He ignored them both as he walked passed them but stopped "Something is amiss with the dead one,"

"Perhaps you worry about your brother?" Miroku said thoughtfully,

Sesshomaru turned his head, "Do not misunderstand, I care not for what foolery my brother gets himself into, however, until Naraku is defeated I do not have time for such trivial things," He waved his hand towards Kagome.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked,

"It means he is distracted, she is up to something, and you have a knack for leaping off the mountain after them chasing something that isn't there,"

Her mouth dropped open at Sesshomaru's lengthy insult.

"The lover's in love and the other's run away. The lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay, some of us hover when we weep for the other who's blind and not a lover and will jump just to have a way," Miroku recited,

Kagome looked at him shocked, and when she turned to look at Sesshomaru he was in her face, "It's not a leap of faith Miko, its a leap to your death, you claim to follow your heart but be sure to bring your head along for the ride least you have neither," He snorted air through his nose and turned "Naraku is our objective, you humans seem to stray from this often,"

"Yeah, well, what's your excuse?" Kagome asked, one hand on her hips, sticks in her other.

"I am dealing with it as we speak, I will follow the dead one,"

"You mean sneak," Kagome said,

"More like recon?" Miroku tried to help,

"You would be wise to observe just as you have been,"

Kagome sighed " Inuyasha,"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes,

"Kagome, I think its best just until we figure out what Kikyo is actually up to, to keep this from Inuyasha,"

"But,"

"The world and Naraku do not revolve around Inuyasha Miko,"

Actually, it revolved around two Mikos, not his brother.

"This may prove difficult," Miroku touched his lips,

True, now that Sesshoamru had given it up that he had noticed something, Kagome was bound to act in a manner that his brother would notice.

"As aloof as the fool is he will notice something now that we have spoken,"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment "The Miko will come with me,"

Miroku rose an eyebrow,

"To spy on Kikyo?" Kagome asked,

"Hn,"

"And just what do I tell Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, "This seems like a red flag waving around in the air to me?"

"Figure it out Monk, come, Miko,"

Kagome dropped the sticks "Wait, what?"

She only had a moment before he took to the sky, his tail curling around her hands, taking her with him. Miroku smiled and waved and then sighed as he picked up the sticks; this was going to be fun.

True enough,

"Io, where is Kagome?"

Miroku dropped the sticks "Oddly your brother has decided to go undercover and has requested Kagome help in exchange for his aid and protection at the final battle,"  
Inuyasha ears twitched. "My brother wants help from a human, and he dont protect nothing but that brat kid he keeps?"

Miroku clammed up, and Sango noticed "Your right he probably just secretly wanted to bed her tonight,"

"Io what the hell, Sango!" He made a ghastly face "I did not need that mental image thank you and like hell that would ever happen!"

"Then what are you worried about? He isn't going to kill her; he already tried that, remember?"

Inuyasha sat down and watched the soul stealers in the sky "Just different that's all,"

Miroku started the fire, and Sango sat down to "Everything is bound to change at some point that's how time works Inuyasha,"

"I think Sesshomaru has changed since your mother got to him via Rin and that hell portal," Miroku added,

The day faded into night, and Inuyasha sat watching as the soul steelers faded away "Yeah," He said, zoned out and sad. Then suddenly, he looked back at Miroku. "She gonna be gone all night?"

"Uh?" Miroku wasn't really sure though he could guess so.

Inuyasha stood "Good, ill be back,"

Before Miroku could stop him, he was gone. He sighed again and rubbed his head. Kagome was going one way, and just like always, Inuyasha was going in another. The bad part was at some point, they were all going to meet in the middle, and one would end up alone.

Sesshoamru was right. He just hoped one of them could be there to catch her if she jumped because there was no doubt in Miroku's mind that his half breed friend was going to go under,

Six feet and all kinda dead under not that any of them wanted that for him. Kagome had a future, but Inuyasha's heart died in the past, and the truth of it all is that neither Kikyo nor Inuyasha should be here. Miroku hated it, seeing the pain on Kagome's face, thinking Inuyasha was her future when clearly she was only a painful reminder of his past. Though he didn't really see the resemblance. Kagome was most definitely her own person.

Miroku looked at his hand and suddenly hoped he did not suffer the same fate. He looked at Sango. She was his here and now and he didnt want to be her past. He could only hope Sesshomaru cared just enough to help Kagome see that the future did not lie in the past or with the past, and while she could travel back, she had to always move forward.

"So, what are Kagome and Sesshomaru doing?" Sango asked as she poured hot water over the plastic cup of ramen Kagome graced them with.

Miroku made a flat face "Sneaking, but dont tell him I said that,"

Sango could only offer him a look of confusion and a raised eyebrow, which earns her a grope and him a slap. He liked it, though, and it reminded him that he was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_and this time I fear there's no one to save me..._

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called from below him. This was not a good way for her to travel; it hurt her arms.

She was about to call him again when suddenly he diverted and landed. Him gracefully, her not so much. Her body met the ground; his birthright still tangled in her hands. She groaned and got up, "Do you mind?" She held her hands up. He retracted and released her. Kagome looked around and did not notice anything out of sorts with the area "Why did we stop?"

Sesshomaru pointed up, Kagome looked, and suddenly she saw the streak of red.

"He is following us?"

"Not us Miko,"

The trail of soul steelers thought they were beginning to fade.

"Do you think she knows we are following?"

He did not reply but started to walk, Kagome followed.

"Your senses fade in the miasma, do they not?"

"Hia,"

He said nothing, and they kept walking, and Kagome started to wonder if they were walking into a trap. Sure enough, a purple haze started to develop, causing the demon Lord to stop.

"Did he go in?"

"Indeed,"

"Aren't we going in after him,"

He looked down at her.

"After her?"

"Hn,"

He stepped in and waited for Kagome.

"What's the difference if they both going to the same place?"

"We are not falling for the trap," He said "My brother will foolishly follow her into death,"

"Some people call that love,"

His eyes glided to her and she stopped "As I recall you followed Rin into hell,"

He was glad she connected the dots "Indeed,"

Suddenly her shoulders dropped "I know he loves her,"

"Then perhaps it is you who is foolish,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"They jump off a cliff, and you blinded join them,"

"To save him!"

"Perhaps Miko he doesn't want to be saved by you," His voice was slightly louder than normal, he was trying to make a point, and it was on she heard loud and clear. He hoped it would sink in before she also sank six feet under. To make it even more pointedly he drew out his father's sword "This sword will not save you Miko, of that I am sure,"

She swallowed.

"Come," He said as he put the sword back. She quietly and thoughtfully followed him into darkness. At some point, Kagome passed him, looking around, not paying attention until suddenly he hauled her back against himself and covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from lashing out.

His mouth was against her ear, "Naraku," He whispered.

Suddenly Naraku was standing in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. No baboon suit, no Kaugra, nothing.

The Kikyo appeared.

Kagome's eyes went wide.

They watched as Kikyo got closer until she stood face to face with the evil man.

"Naraku,"

"Kikyo,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but rolled eye became wide eyes as Kikyo reached out and touched Naraku's face before tiptoeing up to kiss him and rather passionately.

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's hand away from her mouth but didn't let go as her mouth dropped open in pure shock.

But it got worse, way worse. Naraku started to pull away at Kikyo's clothing, and Kagome quickly turned to come face to face with Sesshomaru's chest. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Apparently, he didn't want to watch it either. Kagome looked away then back at him, but he shook his head no. They could not move, or they would be found out. He was doing all he could to keep them both hidden.

Kagome mouthed Inuyasha.

He blinked slowly and looked past her. She knew in an instant that Inuyasha was on the other side, get a birds-eye view of it all and probably watching it.

Kagome fisted her hands into Sesshomaru clothing and closed her eyes right as moans and rough words were spoken.

She was desperate to get away.

Sesshomaru's hands came up and covered her ears.

His hands seem to stay there forever before he removed them. She looked back, and Kikyo and Naraku were gone. She quickly turned from Sesshomaru and was ready to dart when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand "Look before you leap woman,"

Kagome looked across the clearing and made eye contact with red eyes, but they were not looking at her, more though her.

"Inuyasha," She whispered,

Then he vanished.

Kagome pulled, "We have to go after him!"

"You can not save him,"

"I did before; I can again!"

"Then he would be nothing more than an empty shell, just as she," He looked at her and waited for her to calm; she did.

"He will kill you,"

"He wouldn't,"

"All he will see is her,"

That stung, and he saw the hurt instantly.

"I am not her,"

"I did not say I see you as her,"

He let her go,

"We will follow to ensure the half breed doesn't do anything stupid, but we will not interfere foolishly," Hell if Kikyo sleeping with the enemy saved them all, then so be it.

Kagome looked back again "What, what if Kikyo takes Naraku to hell?"

"Then her purpose is served,"

Kagome looked at him, "But Inuyasha?"

"Will die anyway,"

"What?!"

He walked up to her "If she is truly his mate then he will not survive,"

"But, but he was alive when she died the first time?"

"He was under a spell that you broke,"

"But I'm not her,"

"But you had a piece of her,"

"The jewel,"

"He will leap Kagome and you a not meant to follow,"

Inuyasha would have to save himself or die trying. But with him being half-human, he would most likely die. Of course, Sesshomaru could not and would not get into soul bonds with Kagome. But it already started. Inuyasha was lost to his true nature. The sword at his side be damned. He was far gone, his demonic nature crying out for its mate, and it would harm itself, others, or die from the pain of it all.

"We will follow Miko, come."

Kagome could only numbly nod at the demon Lord and do as he bid.

Inuyasha knew the moment that Kikyo touched Naraku's face that his eyes were starting to bleed red. He knew he was going to be lost, and he knew no one could save him. He could only hope that his brother would have enough sense and favor to stop Kagome from trying. The moment of their deaths was catching up to them, and Kagome was never meant to be apart of that.

This was between him, Kikyo and Naraku.

But he cared enough for his friend that his last coherent thought was a plea for his brother to stop her.


End file.
